rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiseroot
Wiseroot, also known as Yevender in entish, is an ent presiding over the maze surrounding Tree Gnome Village. By outsiders, he is known as The Spirit of the Maze, who defends the gnomes from foreigners and has little tolerance for invaders. Wiseroot is roleplayed by the user Delemis. Appearance Wiseroot shares many similarities in appearance to an elder tree, with the same stout build, gnarled bark, and outstretched boughs, sparse of leaves and rich with moss. His legs are broad and trunk like, ending in a basal area out of which extends 7 stubby "toes", or roots. His arms, in contrast, are akin to two large offshoots extending out of his upper body, branching off into five branch-like fingers. His facial features are rather bushy, with thick moss hanging from his chin and brow, bearing a resemblance to a shaggy beard and eyebrows. Wiseroot stands at an imposing height of 11'7". Abilities *'Brute strength: '''Despite the fact that Wiseroot is unlearned in the art of unarmed melee, his sturdy frame means that he is able to dish out powerful blows. * '''Thick skin:' The bark of an elder tree is extremely strong, able to withstand a large amount of punishment before giving away. Wiseroot's own hide reflects this trait. *'Floramancy: '''Due to his strong connection with the Anima Mundi, Wiseroot is able to communicate with plants, excepting unnatural flora such as evil trees, bloodwood trees and the blisterwood tree. *'Faunamancy: 'As in the case of plants, Wiseroot is able to communicate with the animals of the forest as a result of his connection with the Anima Mundi. He cannot, however, communicate with domesticated animals or animals whom were not brought by Guthix (such as dragons), nor can he command them as he can with plants. *'Botanokinesis:'As well as being able to communicate with plants, Wiseroot can manipulate flora as well. This enables him to grow, create, shape, and even animate plant life. *'Camouflage:'''Bearing a strong resemblance to an elder tree, Wiseroot could easily hunker down and become indistinguishable from any other tree around him. Unfortunately, elder wood is highly sought after by some, meaning his disguise might draw attention. Personality Wiseroot, like most ents, is normally quite patient, slow going, and relaxed. He enjoys living at ease, and will often spend long periods in an inactive state. Being an ent, he holds the forests and it's inhabitants in high regard. As such, he has taken to settling in the Tree Gnome Village near Yanille, where it's inhabitants live in harmony with nature. Owing to his old age, time seems to go by quite fast to Wiseroot, to the point that he prefers to doze off for centuries at a time rather than keep track of it all. As such, he is quick to overlook the shorter-lived individuals of Gielinor, as well as the young villages and cities that they govern. When he is roused to defend the maze from foreigners, he takes on the aspect of a fearsome forest spirit with a low tolerance for outsiders. In spite of this, however, he tends to shy away from needless bloodshed and instead tries to scare off would-be invaders.Category:Ents Category:Neutral Category:Guthixian Category:Characters Category:Flora Category:Modern Magic user